Senium
by TheAwesomeGeek
Summary: Shilo tries to survive after the Opera, which is easier said than done. When there is nothing left and nowhere to go, what do you do?
1. Aftermath

Notes:

I own nothing belonging to Repo! The Genetic Opera, the only thing I own is my own imagination.

I can't promise anything to when this will be finished or when new chapters will be uploaded, it might not be finished at all, but I'll do my best, busy schedule and boyfriend considered.

The meaning of Senium is the end of a natural life span.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

It was all a mess. There were no friendly faces, no feeling of security, no place to call home. It wasn't like she had ever had much, but now she had lost everything. Shilo closed her eyes, a single tear running down her face and onto the grey marble coffin. The coffin that was empty now. Not even that did she have left.

She didn't know why she had gone back here, perhaps it was because this was where she had gone before, when she was lonely and her father was at work. But her father wasn't at work now, he was much farther away, and he wasn't coming back. Perhaps that was why she didn't go back to her old house. It had always been big and empty, but now there was something more. The things her father had done there, all the lies, it was like they were in the walls, whispering. What was she going to do now?

When you don't have anything, you kind of lose track of time. When all days are the same, you don't know how many days it was in the end. She didn't want to stay in the graveyard, but it was better than being lost in the big city she had never learned how worked. She had been in a bed her whole life, she hadn't learned how to survive, had always been preoccupied with living. That was supposed to be enough.

With a sigh, Shilo got up and left the tomb. There was nowhere to go, but somewhere was better than nowhere. People might not like her, some might even try to kill her, but she had lived for 17 years, and it was finally time to be alive.


	2. Not as easy as it seems

Notes: I know my chapters are short, but I like it that way, so no complaining. ;)

Chapter 2: Not as easy as it seems

It was one thing to say you would go live your life, be happy and so forth, another thing entirely to do it. To live you needed food, to get food you needed money, to get money you needed a job, and to get a job you needed experience, of which Shilo had none. So, there she sat, next to a garbage can in an alley, not sure what to do now. She had tried, for a few days, to get a job, a home, anything, but it was a tough town, and she didn't think she was tough enough to handle it. Well, at least no one had recognized her. She suspected that if the Largos found her, they wouldn't exactly just thank her and walk away.

There was one option left, an option Shilo hadn't wanted to consider. There was always the black market for zydrate. Anyone could sell zydrate, if they didn't get killed and had some to sell. It wasn't really that easy though, you deeded equipment. You couldn't exactly walk into a random grocery store and ask for graverobbing equipment, although Shilo thought it wouldn't really surprise her if they did.

Well, there was one person who might help her with the graverobbing stuff. Shilo sat with her head in her arms in the alley, trying not to think about how completely stupid and reckless this all was. She could see his pale face, the slightly crooked smirk of his dark lips. Without actually realizing it, she smiled a little. He had helped her before. He had also almost gotten her killed by genecops and led her into a drug den, but still, he had kind of saved her. And she didn't even know his name…

Shilo shook her head and got up. It was a stupid idea. It was dangerous, unhealthy, and he might just refuse to help her, if she even found him. Now, back to finding a real job. Slowly Shilo walked out of the alley, tugging on her dirty black jeans. Who would hire someone like her, a weak skinny seventeen year old who had as good as never even been outside the house? But one thing was for sure, no one would hire her if she just sat in an alley alone, so she just had to keep trying.


End file.
